Sad Eyes
by Exhile87
Summary: P3. Mitsuru was strong, but even the strongest people had their moments of weakness sometimes. Small spoilers. AkihikoMitsuru. ONESHOT


**A/N: So once again, I wrote this in less than a week (which is once more a record for me...). It's sort of a companion fic to my other story, _At Your Side_, and it's set about five years after the end of the game. Since I haven't played FES, I'm just going to ignore anything that has happened in there. I had planned to write this after playing through Mitsuru's Social Link, but couldn't help writing the start and before I knew it, I was done. Oh well. Excuse any possible inaccuracies about her fiance, whom I've named Kyouya Nomuro. **

**The title of the story is from the song Sad Eyes by Bruce Springsteen, covered much better by Enrique Iglesias. I was listening to it one day and realised how awesomely suitable it was for the fic I had in mind. I'd like to think the story isn't as sexually explicit as some others out there, but still, it's rated Mature for a reason, so...**

**I've proof-read this but if you do find any errors just let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Mitsuru and, as much as I hate to say it, Akihiko, both belong to Atlus. I only own silly ol' Kyouya.**

* * *

_**You say you're happy and you're doin' fine**_

_**Well, go ahead, baby, I got plenty of time**_

_**Because sad eyes never lie**_

_**- Sad Eyes -**_

o-o-o-o-o

They shouldn't be doing this; he _knew_ they shouldn't, but that didn't stop his hands from rubbing the soft skin of her slender waist just under her blouse, her own fingers reaching for his belt and fumbling for the buckle almost erratically. Stumbling backwards into his room, he pushed her against the door, their lips still locked in a heated kiss. He could smell everything about her; the lavender scent of her hair, the breath-catching aroma of her expensive perfume. Something—his conscience, perhaps—at the back of his mind echoed words he knew he should have heeded…

_Shouldn't…__**Shouldn't**__… This is wrong… She's __**married**_

He wanted to ignore them, but he couldn't. She was pressing herself against him now, her lips slipping from his to rest on his neck. Through his clouded mind, he noticed she had already tugged away his leather belt. His hands, with a mind of their own, had snaked up her body, dangerously close to her breasts and evoking her ragged breaths. She was beginning to take off his shirt now; long, pale fingers slipping buttons away. He breathed into her ear, his vision filled with crimson.

"We shouldn't…" He didn't remember saying that, but the words were from his mouth anyway. She was almost done with his shirt, her hands running down his chest and torso. He felt her plant a kiss to the base of his neck and she murmured, "I know."

_I know… but I don't care…_

o-o-o-o-o

_He knew it was her the moment he heard the familiar sigh and saw the hint of red hair above the newspaper. For a moment, he couldn't believe it was her at all. They had been apart for almost five years now; bonds formed since middle school stretched to their limits, almost broken. Until a year or so ago, they had both exchanged the occasional email, but he knew how busy she was with her work and her relatively new husband of three years. _

"_Is that you, Mitsuru?" _

_The newspaper lowered and true enough, mahogany eyes greeted him at once, widening in surprise. "Akihiko?" _

_He merely grinned. Her voice was still the same—confident, commanding, but she had changed slightly. Her red tresses were shorter now, her eyes mirroring wisdom and experience beyond her years. The top of her head, though, still only reached his chin._

o-o-o-o-o

Feeling her lips on his bare chest and her fingers on the top of his pants made him lose the last bit of self-control he had left. Ignoring all rational thoughts in his head, he took hold of her arms and captured her mouth in another desperate kiss, again eliciting a soft gasp from her. _She's married._ He nudged her to his bed, almost tripping over his shirt on the floor. His hands roughly pulled away the fancy cardigan she had on before starting to unbutton the blouse below it. _She's married, but she wants this too._ He had always thought that there had been something between them in their younger days. He never exactly understood his feelings about her until the day she left Iwatodai five years ago, but what she's doing to him now—did that mean she had feelings for him too?

"Gently…" He heard her whisper through their heightening passion, her hands resting on his as they practically yanked her top free. Was that the sound of a button rolling on the floor there? He didn't care. Momentarily breaking away, he pressed his lips against the curve of her neck, trailing along her shoulder and collarbone, already pulling at her skirt. Her own hands were busy unzipping his pants, tugging it down.

o-o-o-o-o

"…_How's Nomuro-san doing?" He asked over an expensive cup of coffee at the posh café she seemed to like. She had smiled thinly in that alluring manner of hers and replied, "He's okay. He's in the States at the moment."_

"_Securing that Hight Electronics deal, huh?" He had read about it in the papers._

_She blinked then. "You're certainly well informed. Yes, his trip there is purely business. So is mine here, actually," she admitted. He thought there was a tinge of weariness in her tone, but she casually moved onto another subject, "I can't believe how much this place has changed. Do you remember how run down this part of town was back then?"_

_A watery grin touched his lips. "Yeah," he said. "There used to just be a bar here. Shinji used to hang out a lot here, remember?" _

_It was a name he immediately regretted mentioning. Her eyes clouded over with melancholy and she took a sip of her English tea, a finger running lightly along the rim of the cup, the gleam of her wedding ring burning into his vision. "… So how have you been?" she inquired, once more swiftly changing the subject._

"_Not too bad," he lied. "I've started coaching boxing at Paulownia Primary."_

"_Really?" She smiled again. "That's good… Do you know what the others are up to?"_

_He shrugged. "Not really… but I know Ken's still at Gekkoukan…"_

o-o-o-o-o

He had kicked away his pants from his ankles the moment he pulled her skirt free. She couldn't help shivering slightly as his fingers trailed down to her hips, suddenly quite aware of how close to being completely naked they both were. She had seen him without his shirt before, but it was different this time. She noticed how flushed his face was just as he pulled her closer to claim her lips once more. He tentatively touched the lacy material of her undergarments, his fingertips coming into contact with the part of her skin that still felt a little raw. The gasp at the back of her throat was muffled by his kiss. All of a sudden, he froze and slowly pulled back.

_What's wrong?_ She wanted to ask, but once she saw his gaze moving to rest on her waist, she could sense what was coming. His fingers lightly traced the sore, red lines covering her sides and his grey eyes shot up to her at once, concerned and puzzled.

"What happened?" he asked.

She couldn't look at him. "It's nothing." _It still hurts…_

There was a sudden flash of anger in his eyes and he said quietly, "Did Nomuro do this to you?" He touched her again. She flinched. It still stung a little even after more than a week. "Does he _hurt_ you, Mitsuru?"

"It's not like that," she answered. "He just… gets a little excited when we…"

Akihiko went silent at her words, and then he took her hand and pulled her into his arms.

o-o-o-o-o

_His eyes seemed so much older now. He had been offered a sports scholarship to Yokohama after graduation, but had turned it down, opting instead to work. __**"After studying for so long, I think I need some time off now,"**__ he had said then. He told her he had worked for over three years before finally deciding on going to college. When she asked what work he did, he just shrugged and said laconically, "Any sort of work I could find. Construction sites, supermarkets, whatever…"_

_Even as she watched him breathe in the steaming mug of coffee in his hands, she saw the lines of maturity on his slightly weather-beaten skin. "You've changed, Akihiko," she remarked._

_He raised his eyebrows at her. "For the better, I hope," he said with a quiet snigger. "… So have you, you know."_

_She immediately found herself glancing down at the gold band on her finger. She didn't know why, but ever since they had bumped into each other, she somehow sensed that the real wall between them was this tiny, gleaming jewellery on her hand. "I know," she answered. __**Of course I do.**_

"_Have you been travelling much?" That's right; he knew she had always wanted to see the world. She couldn't help the wan smile she gave him. "A little," she said. "Most of the time not too far away—Korea, China, Singapore..."_

"_All business trips, I presume?"_

"_Hmm," she concurred. "… But I'd like to go to France again someday."_

"_That's right, you've always said that in high school." He grinned good-humouredly, leaning back on his seat, a hand thoughtfully rubbing the faint stubble along his jaw. "I guess I envy your adventurous nature. I can't really imagine myself leaving this place, you know… It's like something's holding me back."_

_She studied him, head cocked slightly to one side. "Like what?"_

_He shrugged. "Don't know. Miki and Shinji, probably," he said, and then chuckled bitterly. "Heh, Shinji wouldn't have liked me saying that. I don't know, maybe I just don't feel like leaving them here or something…"_

"_I understand," she said, and she wasn't lying. Her father was buried there, after all._

o-o-o-o-o

He noticed how quick her breaths were as he began to unclasp her bra. She was shaking a little, amber eyes locked to his grey ones, lips parted in anticipation. He remembered seeing her in her swimsuit for the first time back in Yakushima. He had been somewhat embarrassed then; unsure of how to act around so many girls who were half-naked. But he knew what he wanted now. The dark, lacy material fell to the ground and she stood, newly exposed, before him. He took her in, luscious curves and all, heart pumping madly. _Beautiful._ A hand reaching up to cup her face, he kissed her again, telling her not to be afraid, wanting her not to tremble. _You're so beautiful._ Her breasts pressed against his muscled chest—he sort of liked them there.

He felt her fingers lingering about the waistband of his boxers; so very, very close to the part of him he ached for her to feel. She tugged at the slippery fabric and he helped her remove it, freeing himself at last. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt her hesitantly touch him. His mouth slid away from hers, a low, blissful grunt escaping. He wanted to see her too—all of her. Reaching for her last piece of undergarment, he slowly slipped it away. She let him, and he looked at her once more.

…_Beautiful._

o-o-o-o-o

"_Are you happy?" he had asked, five days after their fateful meeting. She had smiled again—he noticed she seemed to smile more now—but this time, the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Kyouya's a good man," she merely said. Her reply answered his question in no way, but he could already tell what her real response was from the way she acted. _

"'_Marriage is based on compromise'. Someone said that to me once, and I didn't believe them, but…" She trailed off with a sigh. He saw something flicker in the depths of her eyes, but she continued anyway, "Ah, enough about me now. How about you, Akihiko? Have you met someone?"_

_Despite the seriousness of the situation before, he couldn't help a small chuckle. She was still straightforward as always. "There was a girl, a year or so ago," he admitted. "We met at college, but… the chemistry just wasn't right…" _

"_Well, there's plenty of other fish in the sea," she pointed out. _

"…_Does he make you happy?" _

_If she was annoyed at his pestering, she didn't show it—not even a hint. She kept her eyes on the table, a finger unconsciously rubbing the cool, hard surface of her ring. "Yes," she responded. "Yes, he does."_

_She had given him her answer and if he had been blind, he would have accepted that as it was. After all, her parents' marriage had been for strategic reasons as well and he knew she of all people would have understood how things were like for them. She could have reassured him countless times that she was fine, but in the end, the look in her eyes was the only thing he needed to see, because no matter how hard she tried to hide it, sad eyes never lied._

o-o-o-o-o

She pulled him down with her just as her head touched the pillow on his bed. He hovered above her, not wanting to crush her with his weight, but still not breaking their kiss. Her fingers were running through his platinum hair and he could not help the soft groan from the back of his throat as he felt his arousal pressing against her inner thighs. He moved down her neck again, his hands gliding up her hips to the tantalizing mounds of her breasts.

He didn't want to stop, but knew he should to get that necessary item from the nightstand. Inwardly swearing, he was reaching out for the nearby drawer when she stopped him, a hand on his, fingers intertwined and pulling him back. "No," she murmured.

He looked at her sharply, confused. "What?"

"It's okay today…" she said softly. He still looked at her, a little unsure, but when she tugged him down to her again, he relented. Their lips met once more; this time more ardently than ever. He pressed down slightly against her, her legs obediently parting by his sides. As he nudged her entrance tentatively, he broke off to look at her, watching for any last minute signs of backing out on her face, but she merely stared back at him, unflinching, eyes waiting in anticipation and breaths coming out in restless pants.

Noses touching lightly, he rested his forehead against hers, catching his breath before sheathing himself in one quick motion. The sudden heat surrounding him made him squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure, another groan resounding. It wasn't her first time, but at the familiar intrusion, she still couldn't help the gasp she tried to choke back. Her fingers dug into the bed sheets and he immediately looked at her. "Are you alright?" His voice was worried and anxious, his eyes clouded in concern.

"Yes," she breathed. "I'm okay…"

He silently watched her, unmoving, until her hips gave him an assuring nudge, sending a jolt of electricity through his body. He kissed her then, drawing out and moving in again, waves of euphoria accompanying the heated friction between them. Her quiet moans vibrated through his mouth, intensifying his excitement. He couldn't believe how good she felt… He couldn't believe he was actually making love to the Mitsuru he thought he could never have, and he couldn't believe how much she wanted him back as well.

o-o-o-o-o

"_Bad day?" he asked empathetically, watching her rub the area between her eyes. She heaved a sigh and admitted wearily, "A little tired. I just had a very trying meeting with some officials of our branch here."_

_For some reason, her words lowered his spirits. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he felt her life was too cruel. She was only twenty-three—she was supposed to be in university, hanging out with other students, organising events, or maybe even travelling around the world. She wasn't supposed to be burdened with the weight of a thriving company or stuck in a loveless marriage. Quite suddenly, he felt useless, as if there was nothing he could do to help her somehow._

_He got up then, hands digging deep into the pockets of his jeans and beckoned for her to follow him. "Come on," he said. An eyebrow arched up in response to his words. "Where to?" she asked._

"_To get some takoyaki," he answered simply, flashing her a grin. Despite her fatigue, she couldn't help laughing at his sudden boyish naivety, inwardly pleased that he had not forgotten about her soft-spot for the simple yet delicious snack. They took the train down to the Iwatodai Strip Mall—busier than ever now—and stopped in front of the familiar, quaint stall. Even after all these years, it had remained mostly unchanged. The woman behind the counter still appeared the same, smiling warmly, eyes crinkling._

_They got two helpings (__**"Looks like they still don't take credit cards," **__she had remarked jokingly) and sat by the stall; the same spot they used to sit at when they were younger. He munched away, silver hair glimmering in the sunlight, lips curled in a contented sigh. "You must miss this a lot, huh?" he pointed out. She just smiled._

_They sat there in silence, watching men, women and children walk past, but very much aware of each others' presence. She decided to tell him then, "I'll be leaving tomorrow."_

_It hadn't come as a shock to him. He knew she was only in the area for a while. Between her meetings and his work, he was still fortunate to have met up with her daily for the past six days. He silently nodded, understanding._

"… _Did you say your apartment's around here somewhere?" This time, her words did take him by surprise. He turned to her in slight puzzlement, wondering what she was trying to get to. "Yeah," he said._

"_Can you take me there? I'd like this see it."_

_He stared at her, a little bewildered at her request. The first thing that came to mind was the idea of having a woman—a __**married**__ woman—at his place. He felt his cheeks growing a little hotter. "Aren't you tired? You should go back and get some rest," he said sensibly. _

"_I am a little bushed," she confessed. "But I feel like hanging out with a friend now… to get my mind off some other things I'd rather not think about…" _

'_**Hanging out with a friend.'**__ The statement sent a strange feeling up his spine. Still, he hesitated. What if someone saw them going back together? He knew she only thought of him as an old schoolmate, but other people were probably not as open-minded. _

"…_It's okay if it's not a good time." Her voice made him turn to her again and at that moment, he made his decision. Contrary to what he had thought before, perhaps there __**was**__ a way he could help her. She needed a friend now, and that was exactly what he was going to be._

"_How 'bout this… We get some takeaway and then head on back for dinner," he suggested, gesturing towards the one of the fast-food outlets nearby. "I seem to recall you rather enjoy Wild Duck Burgers?"_

_She beamed at him, eyes twinkling in amusement._

o-o-o-o-o

Each of his thrusts brought her dangerously close to the edge. Her hands had left the sheets, grasping instead at his moving frame above her. Their lips never left each other—tongues prodding gently, exploring one another. It wasn't her first time, but being with him, it almost felt as if she was young and innocent again. Sex with Kyouya was almost always driven by his lust—rough, passionate, carnally desperate. Although it had frightened her initially, she grew used to it over the years.

But with Akihiko, even as he groaned and grunted in pleasure, whispering incoherent words into her ear, she found herself relishing the more intimate and gentle side of love-making. Her hands raked through his hair, fists tightening more and more as his movements gradually accelerated. Her vision was a blur; no matter how hard she tried to focus, the only thing she could see was the gleam of his hair, the beads of sweat on his body. Their skin slid against one another sensually, her soft curves melding against his muscular planes almost naturally.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, muffling her moans in between their throes of ecstasy. His thrusts—quick but powerful—were very different from what she had experienced before with her husband. _Different,_ she managed to think._ But so good._

Akihiko kissed her then, a low growl of desire reverberating in her eardrums. Her breath quickened, her legs curling around his as an electrifying tingle began to spread through her core, signalling how close they were to their peak. She could not contain the shaky gasps that escaped her, and he, likewise, was panting hard. Jumbled words rushed through her mind, but the only thing she could think about was how good this all felt—good and _right_, somehow, even though it was the darkest sin she could have ever committed.

It only took a few seconds for the waves of indescribable pleasure to build up and descend upon her, washing over her entire being. Her lips slipped away from his to breathe his name in between their kisses, her fingers clutching at his back, her hips meeting his in one final motion. She felt him stiffen slightly, a stifled groan out of his mouth, a familiar warmth where they joined. He forcefully claimed her mouth once more before collapsing onto her, breathing heavily, a hand reaching for her own, fingers intertwining.

She knew then what it was like to truly be in love.

o-o-o-o-o

_Although he was never one to reminisce, they spent most of the evening talking about their friends and the past—life before SEES, comrades and schoolmates they had befriended, the vacation they had at Yakushima, and, to his dismay and embarrassment, the hot springs incident at Kyoto. "It was just a misunderstanding," he muttered and to his surprise, she gave an uncharacteristic giggle. Pretty soon, they were both laughing together and she paused only to say, "Perhaps I over-reacted a little back then. In hindsight, it's kind of funny…"_

"_Well, it was still a good excuse to introduce the other guys to your 'executions'," he countered. It was right in front of them, but still, neither touched on the more distressing moments of the past. He took a swig of his soft drink that was beginning to go flat, and then noticed that she was looking at something on a nearby shelf. Silently, she got up and moved to the object of interest. He watched her expectantly. _

"_You still keep your Evoker, huh?" she said, peering at the shiny weapon resting on some sort of stand. _

"_Of course. It's great to show off to friends when they come around and think it's a 'cool looking gun'," he grinned fondly. "But actually, it's just some way I can make sure I'll never forget about everything that's happened." He took another sip of his drink, eyes moving to his boxing gloves and punching bag that were hanging at the corner of the tiny lounge-cum-dining room. _

"… _Do you mind?" she asked inquiringly, reaching out for the gun. When he shrugged, she picked it up, fingers curling about the hard, reassuring surface. She brought it to her forehead with a click and without even blinking, pulled the trigger. The shot that resounded was not loud, and for some reason, it brought along a sense a relief to him._

"_I've been doing that since I was a child, but after all these years, it suddenly feels a little strange…" Mitsuru admitted, studying the metallic object in her hand before returning it to its rightful place. "Do you still have yours?" he questioned. She nodded. "Yes, back at my old place," she said. "I imagine Kyouya'd have a fit if he saw me fiddling about with a gun in our house."_

_He tried not to think about how much he hated that name at the moment. "I gather he doesn't know you're quite proficient with the sword," he said instead. She chuckled softly and moved back to sit next to him. "That's not exactly something you would tell your husband," she pointed out. "He doesn't even know I did fencing."_

_He leaned forward to pick up a fry and pop it into his mouth, but even from the corner of his eyes, he noticed her hesitating slightly. Her next words were quiet, almost regrettable. "Actually, Kyouya and I…" she started. "Well… he's quite a private person, so I don't really know much about him, but it's the same with me as well. He only knows the person I've become after we got married—not how I was before that. The only people who ever really knew me at all were you, Shinji and my father, and I miss that sometimes." _

_He didn't know what to say. She was looking at him, her gaze soft and at ease. Then she smiled wanly. "I'm sorry," she apologized, turning away. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that… it's nice having someone to talk to once in a while…"_

"_I understand." He really did._

_There was a brief pause. "… I should go," she said, glancing at her watch. He nodded and got up, reaching for his keys. "I'll walk you to the station," he offered as she took her handbag, checking her cellphone. However, she shook her head and, walking with him to the door, said, "No, that's alright. It's just down the road."_

"_You sure?" His forehead furrowed in doubt and he bit his lip, but she smiled again. "It's okay, really," she assured him. They stood by the door, looking at each other in an unusual silence. He shrugged, ignoring the nagging feeling at the back of his neck. "Take care," he said. "It was really good catching up."_

"_Yes, it was." The normal pleasantries sounded alien to his ears. He was a little taken back when she stepped closer and brought her arms around him in a tight hug. He was suddenly reminded of the time he had comforted her after her father's death—one night half a decade ago. It had felt natural to embrace her then, but now, his arms just remained stiff by his sides. _

"_Thanks, Akihiko," she murmured before pulling back. He could only give her a thin smile and an understanding nod. He opened the door and she walked out. They looked at each other. After everything that had happened, they needed no goodbyes. _

_She turned away. He did the same, and shut the door. _

_No sooner had he taken two steps away, a knock on the wooden surface stopped him at once. Almost automatically, he turned around and reached for the door knob again, twisting it open. Grey eyes met mahogany orbs. They didn't need to say anything—their gazes spoke volumes already. She stepped back in, dropping her bag onto the floor just as he shut the door. They locked eyes again for less than a second before she reached out and pulled him towards her, his lips crashing down onto hers. _

_Mitsuru was a strong person; Akihiko knew that. That was why she could have single-handedly defeated most of the Shadows in their younger days, why she was able to handle running a corporate giant now, and why she was always able to go back home every day to a husband she didn't love—a husband she barely even knew. _

_Mitsuru was strong, but even the strongest people had their moments of weakness sometimes._

o-o-o-o-o

They lay together, gazing into each other's eyes and savouring the afterglow of their love-making, his hand toying lazily with one of her curls in the ocean of red before him. She was resting on her arms, snuggling deep into his blankets and bed sheet, their legs curled around one another. He breathed in the scent of her hair again

"… What time is your flight tomorrow?" he murmured as she reached out to touch the rough stubble on his chin, rubbing gently.

"Just after noon," she answered. When she tore her eyes away from his, he knew what was coming. "Akihiko… I…" she started, but he lifted a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…" he cut in, and then quietly said, "It's easier this way…"

Her gaze lifted and she studied him silently for a while. He kissed her forehead, his hand moving down to her hips, drawing her nearer. She leaned into him, her breath slow and calm. He closed his eyes.

When he woke the next day, she was gone.

o-o-o-o-o

_**I know you think you'd never be mine**_

_**Well that's okay, baby, I don't mind**_

_**That shy smile's sweet—that's a fact**_

_**Go ahead, I don't mind the act**_

_**I guess sad eyes never lie**_

_**Sad eyes never lie...**_

* * *

**********A/N: I really tried to not have the sex scene smutty, cheesy, or resembling porn or something, so tell me what you think.**_**  
**_


End file.
